


Unwrapped

by almaia



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Lolitics - Freeform, community: lolitics_meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/pseuds/almaia
Summary: The Prime Minister and her husband give each other gifts that they'll never forget





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic's based on Katie's prompt:   
> Hi   
> I love you stories can your next story PLEASE be just about Theresa may and Philip may  
> A loving or hit on or both PLEASE PLEASE   
> And HAPPY CHRISTMAS
> 
> Disclaimer: The content of this work is purely fictional even if the characters are real life figures and some real life events are referenced to. No disrespect and political bias is intended by this work.

Philip sat on the king sized bed of the 10 Downing Street’s Master’s Bedroom, eagerly waiting for what was behind the door that faced him. Earlier that night, his wife had instructed him to wait for her at their bedroom after dinner. She didn’t really tell him why, other than dropping hints of a present for him.

He has been waiting for almost an hour now and he feels like he could fall asleep anytime soon. That was, of course, until he saw a figure approaching the door of the bedroom. Then he noticed the figure emerging faster and faster.

Before he knew it, his wife just tackled him to the bed that he was already sitting on.

Then, he found his arms pinned by her hands to the bed as she straddled on him.

“You won’t get your gift _just yet_.” She told him, “For now, I have _more exciting_ things to do with you.”

“And what exactly are these exciting things that the Right Honourable Lady wants to do with me?” Philip asked, curious about what his wife has in store for him that night.

“That, my darling, I won’t disclose.” Theresa said as she threw a seductive glare on her husband

“No wonder they call you _Teaser May_!” Philip said cheekily

And all of a sudden, Theresa ceased from pinning her husband down the bed and instead, quickly snatched off his tie. She then proceeded to flip her husband over, tying his hands behind his back with the tie. Next, she unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down. Her hands then found their way to his rather large erection underneath his Calvin Klein briefs and from there, she started teasing his boner. His pre-cum already started to seep through her fingers which led to her pulling his briefs down. Philip shivered with anticipation, thinking that she was going to help him get off when all of a sudden –

_SMACK!_

Philip could feel the stinging pain from Theresa’s bare palm which she used to smack him on the bottom. He couldn’t complain because that would spell his sexual pleasure and hers being done for. Theresa briefly left and opened her closet, going through things until she was able to pull out her riding crop (a memorabilia she never thought of throwing away, even after she quit horse riding lessons as a young girl). “Perfect!” she said to herself. Then she turned around and walked back to the bed, setting aside the riding crop for a while so she could pull her husband under her knees.

“W-what are you doing?” Philip asked, with fear and excitement marking the tone of his voice.

“For that cheeky remark you made earlier,” Theresa said, now putting on that tone she uses when she debates with Jeremy Corbyn at the House of Commons, “This is the merit.” She added as she held on to her riding crop which she had earlier set aside.

Theresa gently traced her husband’s buttocks with the riding crop, before raising it up and smacking it down his buttocks. One smack came after another, “Maybe you should have been careful with that pretty mouth of yours.” She taunts him, “And speaking of which, your pretty mouth will have a use later. I prefer that you keep it shut right now.” And another smack lands on his buttocks.

Philip complied, keeping himself silent during the entire time his wife spanked him with a riding crop. He did wince every now and then but that was his only reaction to the situation. Theresa could not help but be delighted by the sight of this. The sight of her husband being completely helpless and submissive to her.

When she saw that his buttocks were now as red as the Labour Party, he set the riding crop aside and carefully propped him by the headboard of their bed. “My…you’ve been a good lad tonight. Looks like I’m going to let you unwrap your present now.” Then she winked, discarding her cardigan afterwards. Slowly, she unbuttoned her top, revealing a red body bow that covered her breasts. _So this was what she meant by the present,_ Philip thought as he attempted to untie himself so that he could caress his wife’s impressive bust.

“Well, darling, what are you waiting for?” Theresa asked, seductively biting her finger afterwards

“How am I supposed to unwrap you if my hands are tied?” Philip asked, hoping that she’d finally untie him.

“Use your mouth, _smartass_!” was the response that came from Theresa.

He of course, was so determined to unwrap the Right Honourable lady – so, he leaned forward and tried to bite onto the tails of the bow. Except, his attempt failed and each time he did it again, Theresa would playfully move away from him, “How bad do you want these?” She teasingly asked as she suggestively rubbed her breasts.

“I-I want them so bad!” Philip shouted and Theresa shot a glare at him, one that told him that he gave her the wrong answer, “M-more than that, _I WANT YOU SO BAD!”_. He was now drenched in sweat from his numerous attempts to unwrap the body bow using his mouth

After finally deciding that she’s seen enough of her husband struggling to “open his present”, she leaned closer to him, allowing him to bite on to the tails of the bow. Philip then bit on the tails of the body bow and tugged it down, unveiling her impressive breasts.

Theresa stared down at him, as if to tell him to “get to work”. He knew what that stare meant and he proceeded to suck her breasts – alternating from one breast to another. Theresa moaned as Philip sucked her breasts passionately.

Getting the body bow out of the way, Theresa removed her skirt with care – revealing her wet cunt that was previously covered by the body bow. She eased herself to a kneeling position and pushed Philip’s head down to her cunt. Philip did what was necessary, teasing her clitoris with his tongue. His tongue swished back and forth, much to her delight. Then it came to the point that he was now sucking her cunt and Theresa felt so good that she found herself untying Philip’s hands.

Philip, upon realizing that his hands were now untied, slowly eased a finger into Theresa’s throbbing cunt. Another finger came in, and another. Now there were three fingers thrusting in and out of her cunt as Philip continued sucking it. Then suddenly, Theresa came, covering Philip’s face and fingers with her fluids.

“Oh my, that was so good!” Theresa said as she laid down the bed, pulling Philip by her side. She ran her hand through his hair and started to plant kisses on his neck. She also left him lovebites on his neck, not caring whether his coworkers might see it the next morning or not.

Philip “fought” back, turning to Theresa and leaving her lovebites as well, “Prime Minister, I’m afraid I’ll have to take control from here.” He said, seductively gazing at her. Swiftly, he climbed on top of her and eased his length into her. He then thrusted in and out of her slowly at first, then gradually picking up the phase.

“Come for your Prime Minister, darling.” Theresa said, cupping her hands on his face as he continued to thrust into her. The thrusts came faster and when Theresa and Philip finally reached their peak, they held on to each other and moaned loudly. So loud that the entire Downing Street could probably hear them.

Philip then fell on his darling wife after climax, resting on her chest. Theresa wrapped a protective arm around him, kissing his forehead afterwards. “T-that was so amazing.” Philip breathed, brushing the stray hair off his wife’s face afterwards.

“Merry Christmas, darling.” Theresa said, “I hope you liked your _present_ as much as I liked yours.” She added, referring to the fact that her own husband just pleasured her that night. It was only two days before Christmas but it was never too early to wish someone a Merry Christmas, especially someone dear to you.

“Merry Christmas to you, too!” Philip replied. Oh, he was so happy that he was able to pleasure his wife. She needed that after a long day in endless meetings. There was a reason why she calls him her “rock” and this was one of them – he knew how to satisfy her so well.

And more than that, he understood her so well.


End file.
